Cinderella
May 9, 2006 - March 17, 2017 Cinderella Cinderella is a protagonist from 1950 animated film Cinderella. The Disney version of the character was based on the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou Contes du Temps Passé. She is an official Disney Princess. In the story Cinderella is the third Disney Princess to appear. Kilala comes into her world during the events of "Cinderella". Cinderella is portrayed as kind and optimistic. Although she is constantly being abused by her stepmother and stepsisters, she tells Kilala that she continues to endure it because she believes that she will find happiness one day. In addition, she is shown to be incredibly elegant, and teaches Kilala the proper etiquette of being a princess. After Kilala retrieves the tiara, the Fairy Godmother gives her a diamond that was from Cinderella. Personality Cinderella is initially made a servant in her home and is constantly derided by her evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and two stepsisters. Although she is abused and humiliated, she maintains hope through her dreams. She is faithful to the idea that someday her wishes of happiness will come true. When her evil stepsisters and stepmother prevent her from going to the ball, she is heartbroken and alone. However, her Fairy Godmother appears and restores hope. Cinderella is strong-willed and determined; when the invitation to the royal ball arrives, she does everything she can to persuade her stepmother that she has every right to attend. She is presented in the film as a sympathetic heroine; well-meaning, hard-working and positive. She is a very beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Dress In the beginning of the film, Cinderella is wearing a floor-length blue nightgown. Cinderella later changes into her servant dress, which consists of a dark brown bodice with elbow-length aqua sleeves and a knee-length brown skirt. She also wears brown ballet flats, a torn white apron, and a blue hair ribbon. Cinderella then wears her mother's party dress after her friends alter it for her: it is pink with white lace held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. She also wears pink dress shoes, a turquoise bead necklace, and a white hair ribbon.The stepsisters tear the dress apart when they accuse Cinderella for "stealing" their ribbon and necklace. Cinderella's fairy godmother turns Cinderella's torn dress into a silver-blue ball gown with a puffed peplum and matching cap sleeves. Cinderella also wears opera-length silver-blue evening gloves, a silver-blue headband, diamond earrings, a black choker, and, of course, her famous glass slippers. At the end of the film, Cinderella is wearing a white wedding dress with a full skirt and long sleeves. Her accessories are a diamond tiara, a long veil, a white choker, and her glass slippers once again. In Cinderella II:Dreams Come True, she wears various outfits. At the beginning of "Aim to Please", she is wearing a pink-and-white dress with a pale pink headband, a black choker, diamond earrings, opera-length pale pink evening gloves, and pink high heels. While she is being tutored by Prudence, she is forced to wear a brown bouffant gown adorned with light pink lace and ribbons, along with brown high heels, opera-length cream-coloured evening gloves, and a beaded headdress. She later wears a blue version of her servant dress. At the banquet, Cinderella wears a sea-green evening gown with a flared skirt and cap sleeves. Her accessories are a green choker with three teardrop-shaped turquoise beads dangling from it, opera-length sea-green evening gloves, a sea-green headband, green earrings, and stiletto heels. Later, the King crowns her with a black tiara adorned with aquamarines and amethysts. In "Tall Tail", Cinderella wears her blue servant dress, and a high-necked blue dress at the fairgrounds. At the festival, she wears a yellow party dress adorned with ruffles. In "An Uncommon Romance", Cinderella wears her servant dress from the first film, and later, her ball gown at the ball. In Cinderella III:A Twist in Time, Cinderella wears a tan-and-cream dress with brown ballet flats at the beginning. Later, the Fairy Godmother turns her dress into her ball gown. She then wears her servant dress after being sent back in time. Her original wedding dress is torn, but at the end she wears a stunning white wedding dress, courtesy of her Fairy Godmother. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney Princesses Category:Princesses of Hearts Category:Ilene Woods Category:Ilene Woods/Characters Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Jennifer Hale/Characters Category:Babes Category:Irene Woods Category:Irene Woods/Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters